1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to an LED lamp having vertical airflow channels.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. Such advantages have promoted the wide use of LEDs as a light source. Now, LED lamps are commonly applied in lighting. However, wavelength of the light emitted by the LED lamps will have redshift if the heat generated by the LED lamp lighting device accumulates. So heat sinks for LED lamps are needed. Cooling fins are used in the heat sinks to increase heat exchange of the lamps. The cooling fins are mounted on lamp shells of the lamps. However, due to block of the lamp shells of the lamps, airflow channels defined between the cooling fins can only extend along horizontal directions. That is to say, the airflow can only flow through the channels along the horizontal direction, resulting in poor heat dissipation effect of the lamps.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having good heat dissipation effect.